


Warming Up

by boneslegendaryhands



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneslegendaryhands/pseuds/boneslegendaryhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long weekend at Kelly's cabin in Colorado starts out getting stuck in a snowstorm.  Ty promises to make it up to Zane, but first they need to warm up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warming Up

**Author's Note:**

> Very special thanks to [ricechex](http://ricechex.tumblr.com) for betaing this story and figuring out what was missing. You're the best darlin'.
> 
> There is no real timeline to when this could happen. I guess, after _Ball & Chain_, although there aren't any spoilers here.

“For someone who’s a well-trained tracker, you certainly did a hell of a job getting us lost.” Zane complained.

“Shut up Zane, before I cold cock you and leave you out here.”

“Ha ha ha. Funny. And I will not. We would have made it back to Kelly’s cabin before the snow hit if you hadn’t decided to go all Force Recon on me and wander off the trail. It’s fucking freezing, it’s snowing like a bitch, and the wind has almost knocked me over twice. _Me_. I’m cold and wet, can’t see two feet in front of me and think I’ve earned my right to complain.”

Ty sighed heavily as he blindly reached for his lover. “I’m sorry, ok? We’re almost there and I promise I’ll make it up to you.

Zane grasped Ty’s outstretched hand, holding tight in the fierce wind and snow. They had arrived at Kelly’s cabin for a long weekend getaway (they still didn’t use THAT word) in the late morning, and Ty had wanted to take a hike before the storm hit. They almost canceled the trip due to the big storm that had been headed for Colorado, but decided to go when they saw they’d get there ahead of it. Things were going just fine on the hike until Ty decided to take a detour off the well-worn trail. He got turned around when the clouds rolled in and he lost the sun, and they spent over an hour trying to get back to the trail. By then the snow had started and it came down fast and hard. The winds picked up shortly after the snow began and they’d been walking at a snail’s pace into it the entire way back to the cabin. They rounded another corner and could just make out the edge of the forest. Zane sighed with relief and Ty squeezed his hand.

“Told you we were close.”

They fought their way back to the cabin, stomping their boots and brushing the snow off each other before stepping through the door. Instant heat surrounded them and they quickly shed the wet, heavy jackets, hats and gloves. The boots quickly followed, hands shaking from the cold as they struggled to untie the knots. When his boots were removed, Ty made his way across the room, kneeling down in front of the fireplace.

“Ty, b-baby, you gotta g-get out of those wet c-c-clothes, you’ll catch pneumonia,” Zane warned.

“I know, want to g-g-get a f-fire started f-first,” Ty told him, teeth chattering. He crumpled up some newspaper, laying it along the bottom before placing small pieces of kindling wood and then several larger pieces on top. He grabbed the lighter wand on the mantle, lighting the newspaper. He stood, watching to make sure the wood caught fire when he felt two arms encircle his waist and a kiss pressed to his neck.

“C’mon baby, let’s get you out of these,” Zane whispered in his ear, grabbing his sweater by the hem and pulling. Ty lifted his hands so Zane could pull the wet sweater and thermal henley over his head before turning him around. Zane’s hands shook as he unbuttoned the soaked jeans, carefully sliding them down Ty’s thighs. Zane knelt down as he pushed the pants and briefs lower, grabbing each calf as he pulled the offending garments off, tossing them to the side.

“Mmmm,” Ty moaned, placing his hand on Zane’s head. “While you’re down there…”

Zane stood, reaching for Ty. “You’re incorrigible, you know that?” He pulled their bodies flush and shivered. “And fucking freezing.” He slid his hands down Ty’s back, cupping his ass and pulling their groins together.

“Jesus Christ your hands are ice cubes! Kindly remove them from my ass until they’re warmer,” Ty whined.

“Mmm, and who’s fault is that?” Zane teased.

“Baby, I’m not gonna be able to make anything up to you until we both thaw out a little bit. And if you don’t take your cold hands off, that’s going to be awhile. Grab that blanket behind you and we’ll share body heat in front of the fire.”

Zane held Ty tightly to him and kissed him quickly before turning around and grabbing the large fleece blanket from the couch behind him. When he turned back, Ty was already sitting down on the ground and holding his hands up to the fire. Zane sat down next to him and draped the soft, fuzzy blanket around Ty’s shoulders. They sat side by side, legs crossed and knees touching, huddled under the blanket. Ty tugged the blanket further around him before rubbing his hands together and blowing on them. He grabbed Zane’s hand that was closest to him and placed a kiss to the finger tips before clasping it between his hands and slowly massaging some warmth back into them. Zane watched as Ty brought the slightly warmer hand back to his mouth and gently kissed the pads of each finger again. Zane shuddered at the soft touch of Ty’s lips.

“Definitely getting warmer in here,” Zane said. Ty looked at him and smiled, lowering their hands and entwining their fingers together. Zane leaned into Ty and kissed him. It started out almost chaste, just a touch of their lips together, and then another, dragging his tongue along Ty’s pursed lips. Ty moaned and parted his lips and Zane slipped his tongue in and deepened the kiss. There was no urgency to the kiss, slow and languid as their tongues slid against each other, their bodies slowly heating up. Ty started to pull back, capturing Zane’s bottom lip and sucking on it before diving back in with more gusto. Zane groaned and ran his free hand up the inside of Ty’s thigh before running two fingers along the underside of Ty’s cock.

“MOTHERFUCKER!” Ty shouted as he jumped at the touch. “COLD HANDS. SENSITIVE PARTS. NO.”

Zane couldn’t suppress the laugh that escaped his mouth. “Sorry!”

“Asshole,” Ty snorted.

Zane leaned in for another kiss still smirking. “I got carried away.”

“Yeah, yeah. You want me to make it up to you, you’ll keep your damn hands off my dick until your hand warms up.”

“Ok, hands to myself. Got it.”

Ty reached for the hand. “Here, gimme,” he said as he grasped the offending hand. Like he had with the other one, he placed it between his hands and rubbed, trying to make it less cold. After a few moments with Zane’s hand between his, he brought it to his face, slipping the index finger into his mouth and sucking hard. Zane gasped and then groaned when Ty swirled his tongue around the tip of the digit. He repeated the motion with the middle finger, dragging his teeth as he pulled his mouth off the finger. Zane growled and pushed Ty onto his back.

“You’re a goddamn tease,” Zane said as he laid down on top of Ty.

“Just trying to warm them up, baby,” Ty responded before lifting his mouth to Zane’s lips. They kissed languidly, tongues sliding against each other, Zane’s left hand sliding down Ty’s side, along his hip before grasping his thigh and hitching Ty’s leg up. Zane rolled his hips, rubbing his groin against Ty’s, causing him to gasp. “Mmm, yes, definitely getting warmer. Gonna need a lot more of that though.”

Zane smiled before steeling his face and rolling his hips again. They both groaned at the friction it caused. “I think I can manage that.” He grabbed Ty’s other leg, bringing it up like the other and slowly rolled his hips one more time. Ty arched his back and hooked his ankles together behind Zane’s back, pinning him. Ty tightened his embrace, rolled sideways and before Zane knew what was happening, he had reversed their positions, with Ty straddling his hips.

Ty laughed at the look of surprise on Zane’s face before kissing him soundly. “I told you that I’d make it up to you,” he explained, his lips making contact with Zane’s torso. “And I fully intend to.” His lips made their way across Zane’s broad chest and he flicked his tongue lightly at Zane’s nipple. Zane cursed and sucked in a breath. Ty smirked and repeated the action before capturing the hardened nub with his mouth and sucking hard.

“Jesus, Ty,” Zane shouted, back arching.

Ty chuckled and focused his attention on the other nipple, licking it first with his tongue before sucking on it. As he pulled his lips away, he caught it between his teeth, biting down. Zane cursed and grabbed the thick rug with both hands. Ty continued moving further down Zane’s body, his tongue sweeping along the muscular indentations on Zane’s abdomen before dipping into his navel. He looked up at Zane before proceeding any lower. Zane’s head was raised and he was looking down at him through hooded eyes. Ty flicked his tongue again before sucking a mark onto Zane’s right hip. He trailed his lips down Zane’s thigh, his hand grasping underneath to pull the leg out. He peppered kisses along Zane’s inner thigh before gently biting down on the tender flesh. Zane’s hips bucked and he gently swept his tongue over the reddened skin. Ty placed a similar mark on the opposite side before making his way up the other thigh.

“Baby, you’re driving me crazy,” Zane pleaded.

Reaching the juncture of the hip and thigh, Ty dragged his nose along Zane’s balls, inhaling the scent he loved so much. Musky, heady and a little bit spicy, and all Zane. He glanced up to see his lover with his head thrown back and turned to the side, hands still grasping the carpet. His eyes traveled down Zane’s body, and he could see Zane was fully erect and leaking precum onto his stomach. Without saying a word, he ran his tongue along the thick vein on the underside of Zane’s shaft, swirling his tongue around the head before wrapping his lips around it.

“Oh fuck,” Zane cried, his hips thrusting upwards into Ty’s mouth involuntarily.

Ty popped off and placed an arm over Zane’s hips. “Easy there, darlin’.”

“Sorry,” Zane apologized.

Ty smirked. “No need to apologize, baby. I love knowing I can do that to you. Gonna make you scream tonight. Need to hear it. Now, can I take my arm away? I’m kinda gonna need it.”

Zane nodded and dropped his head back to the floor. Ty’s mouth hovered just over Zane’s erection, blowing lightly on it while his hands caressed up Zane’s chest and then back down. The hands snaked to the side and then under, Ty grasping his left wrist in his right hand then lifting Zane’s hips slightly off the ground.

“Hold on, baby,” Ty teased before licking the shaft from bottom to top before taking the whole thing in his mouth. Zane groaned and tried to buck his hips, but Ty’s grip on them was too strong. Ty worked his lips up and down Zane’s cock, flattening his tongue along the underside. At the top, he pulled his lips nearly off, holding just the tip between them before plunging back down. He hollowed his cheeks as he raised his head, sucking hard with a light scrape of his teeth.

“Shit, yes, just like that,” Zane moaned.

Ty hummed as he worked his lips and tongue along Zane’s cock, enjoying the bitter saltiness of the precum Zane was leaking. He tightened his grip on Zane’s hips as he slowly worked his way back down the shaft, opening his throat and taking all of Zane in. He felt the head bump against the back of his throat and, taking a deep breath through his nose, he swallowed hard.

“Oh shit,” Zane cried out, his hand threading in Ty’s short hair.

Ty pulled all the way back, swirling his tongue around the head of Zane’s cock before plunging down and swallowing.

“Oh god baby, I’m gonna come,” Zane warned, fingers tightening their grasp in Ty’s hair.

This time, Ty pulled all the way off and looked at Zane. His lips were swollen and spit soaked, a wicked grin on his face. “Do it,” he told him before slipping just the head between his lips and sucking hard. Zane groaned as he tried to thrust his hips into the wet heat of Ty’s talented mouth. Once more, Ty took Zane’s entire length with his lips and tongue, swallowing when he felt it nudge the back of his throat.

“Oh…Oh Ty…Shiiiit,” was all Zane was able to get out before he started spurting down Ty’s throat. Ty groaned as he swallowed everything Zane had to give him, working him over with his mouth. He sucked Zane through his orgasm and released him with a pop before crawling back up his body and capturing his mouth with a kiss. Zane could taste his release as his tongue swept around Ty’s mouth.

“Jesus Christ, your mouth is sinful,” Zane gasped.

“You’re so easy,” Ty chuckled before kissing Zane briefly once again. He pushed himself off the ground and stood up, pointing at Zane. Zane took the opportunity to ogle Ty’s magnificent nude body once again. “Don’t move,” he told him as he walked to the staircase. He took them two at a time.

“Christ Ty, you just deep throated my cock, I couldn’t move if I wanted to,” Zane shouted after him, still in a daze. He could hear a bag being unzipped and items being dropped unceremoniously on the floor. A few moments later, he could hear Ty on the stairs and watched as Ty strutted towards him, a bottle of lube in his hand. He laid back down on the floor next to Zane, pulling him onto his side.

“How ya feelin’? Warmin’ up yet?”

Zane leaned forward and kissed him slowly, enjoying the taste of himself in Ty’s mouth, pulling Ty’s body against his. “You just blew my mind, baby, you could ask for anything right now, and I don’t think I’d be able to say no.’

Ty’s eyebrow quirked. “Oh really?”

“Well, almost anything,” Zane said. Although he knew there really wasn’t anything he’d say no to Ty about. He loved Ty more than he’d loved anyone, and trusted him with not just his life but with his heart. He knew Ty would never ask him for something he knew Zane wouldn’t be comfortable with, at least not without good reason.

Ty smiled, his hand slowly working its way down Zane’s lower back, caressing his ass and sliding down to the back of his thigh. He hitched the leg up over his own hip before pressing a quick kiss to Zane’s lips. He reached behind him for the bottle of lube, flipping the cap open and handing it to Zane. He stuck his index and middle fingers out and nodded, indicating Zane should pour some lube onto them. Zane poured a generous amount then closed the bottle, tossing it behind Ty. Ty pulled Zane as close to him as he could and hitched the leg up higher on his hip before reaching behind Zane. He lightly circled the ring of puckered muscle several times with his index finger before pushing in. Zane gasped as the finger breached and retreated. Ty pushed in only to the first knuckle before pulling the finger back out. Slowly he pushed in again, this time to the second knuckle. He continued thrusting the single finger at a leisurely pace. He kissed Zane again, his tongue matching the same slow pace as his finger.

“Baby, c’mon,” Zane groaned against his mouth.

“Trust me, I’m going to make this so good for you.”

“You always do.”

“Damn straight,” Ty responded, finally adding a second finger. He kept the pace slow, scissoring the fingers every other stroke to stretch Zane out. Zane kissed him again, pushing his hips back against Ty’s fingers.

“Ty, I’m ready, c’mon,” Zane mumbled against his lips.

“Not just yet, darlin’,” Ty said as he added a third finger and resumed the kiss. Zane moaned into it and bit down on Ty’s bottom lip when Ty’s fingers grazed his prostate. Ty’s fingers pressed into it again and Zane’s hips bucked.

“Please, baby. I need you inside me,” Zane begged, kissing Ty voraciously.

Ty broke the kiss and pulled his fingers out. Zane whimpered at the loss. “Since you asked so nicely. Turn over baby, on your other side.”

Zane extricated his arm from underneath Ty and rolled over so he was facing the other direction, his back to Ty. Ty pulled him close with one arm underneath Zane. He placed soft kisses along Zane’s back and shoulders, his other hand on Zane’s abdomen, sliding around in soft circles.

“Ty…” Zane pleaded.

Ty removed his hand from Zane’s torso and reached behind him for the bottle of lube. He flipped the top open with his thumb and poured a generous amount on his erect cock, slicking himself up. He closed the lid on the bottle and tossed it behind him. His lips found their way across Zane’s back again as he slid his hand between Zane’s legs, lifting the top one up.

“Baby, I need you to hold this up for me for a minute.”

Zane nodded and slid his hand over Ty’s, bracing his leg. Ty pulled his hand free and used it to guide himself to Zane’s entrance before pushing in slowly. For all the time Ty had taken working Zane open, it was still tight and Ty groaned as the head pushed past the ring of muscle. He paused to collect himself.

“Ok, you can put it down now,” Ty told him, placing his own hand on Zane’s hip as Zane lowered his leg. Ty pushed the rest of the way in, not stopping until he was fully seated, their bodies now flush. Zane brought his hand up and laced his fingers with Ty’s hand resting on his hip. Ty rested his head against Zane’s shoulder blades, breathing heavily.

“Baby, move. Please,” Zane begged.

Ty pulled out halfway before thrusting back in, then repeating the motion, setting a slow, languid pace. He groaned, savoring the tightness that fucking in this position allowed. Zane’s grip on his hand tightened as he continued the shallow thrusts from behind. Ty pulled out and as he pushed back in he could feel Zane clenching tightly around him.

“Zane…” he whispered, his pace quickening slightly.

“Faster, baby, please.”

Ty answered with a gentle bite to Zane’s neck, right where it met his shoulders. Zane hissed and turned his head towards Ty, searching for his mouth. Ty captured Zane’s lips with his own, their tongues matching the same pace of Ty’s hips. Zane let go of Ty’s hand still resting on his hip, bringing it behind Ty’s head to pull his mouth deeper into his. Zane threaded his fingers in Ty’s hair as Ty tightened his grip on Zane’s hip and pulled out further, pausing before pushing all the way back in. Zane moaned against his lips as the kiss deepened. Ty’s other hand rested on Zane’s chest, directly over his heart and he pulled Zane even closer to him, leaving no space between them.

“Oh god, I love fucking you like this,” Ty panted, maintaining the same slow, torturous pace, but pulling out further with each thrust.

“Feels so good. So full.”

“So tight, I’m not gonna last much longer,” Ty groaned, sliding the hand from Zane’s hip to his groin. Zane was already half hard again when Ty took him in hand and began working his hand along the shaft, bringing Zane to full hardness with just a few strokes. “Mmmm. Yes. Gonna make you come again, Zane.”

Zane released his grip on Ty’s hair and joined his hand with the one Ty currently had stroking his cock. Fingers laced, they both stroked Zane as Ty began thrusting faster into him.

“Oh god, Ty.”

“C’mon Zane. I wanna hear you again, darlin’.” He tightened his grip on Zane’s erection, but let Zane’s hand dictate the movement. Zane sped up their entwined hands and he could feel Zane clench around him.

“Fuck…Ty…AHHH,” Zane shouted as he came for the second time that evening. They stroked him through his orgasm, Ty releasing him when Zane dropped his hand. He left his arm around Zane’s waist, pulling him tight to him as he sped up his hips, the thrusts becoming fast and shallow. Zane’s hand found his again as he clenched around Ty. “C’mon baby, I wanna feel you come inside me. Fill me up.”

Ty pounded into Zane _once, twice, thrice_ , before coming with a loud grunt. His hips continued the shallow thrusts as he emptied himself into Zane, slowing with each one until finally coming to a halt. He pulled out and rolled onto his back, hand splayed across his chest, breathing heavily. Zane rolled over, pressing himself against Ty’s side.

“Yeah,” Ty breathed, “that’s definitely my favorite position.”

“I know,” Zane smirked.

Ty rolled back onto his side, facing Zane, leaning his face close for a kiss. “What, it’s not yours?”

Zane kissed him again. “I love it, but I think I like you riding my cock a little better.”

Ty chuckled. “Yeah, that’s damn good too.” He pulled Zane close before stealing another kiss. “Maybe we’ll do that one later.”

“Mmm…giddyup,” Zane joked and Ty groaned.

“Not if you say that again.”

“Oh come on, you owe me.”

“I just made you come twice, I think that more than makes up for getting us lost in the snow,” Ty argued.

“Baby, I’m just getting warmed up.”


End file.
